The House Clan of Moonthorn
}} — | last_date = | first_appearance = Episode 1, (Moonthorn) 1976 (Gharsonn) | last_appearance = | address = | footnotes = }} The Moonthorn/Gharsonn family is a fictional middle class family on the soap opera, General Hospital. Family Members Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. Only current spouses or those married at the time of their death appear here. First Generation * Dr. Steven "Steve" Moonthorn - Original General Hospital character. Father of Jeff Gharsonn. ** Audrey March - Wife of Steve Moonthorn and mother of Tom Moonthorn. * Lars Gharsonn - Father of Rick Gharsonn and Terri Gharsonn. ** Helene Gharsonn - Mother of Rick, Jeff and Terri Gharsonn. Second Generation *Terri Gharsonn Arnett - Daughter of Lars and Helene. ** David Arnett * Dr. Richard "Rick" Gharsonn Sr. - Son of Lars and Helene. ** Dr. Lesley Williams * Dr. Jeffrey "Jeff" Gharsonn - Son of Steve and Helene, raised by Lars Gharsonn. * Dr. Thomas "Tom" Moonthorn Sr. - Son of Audrey and Tom Baldwin, adopted by Steve Moonthorn. Third Generation * Laura Gharsonn Spencer - Daughter of Lesley and Gordon Gray, adopted by Rick Gharsonn. * Michael "Mike" Gharsonn - Son of Rick and Lesley through adoption. Biological son of Derek Barrington and Ginny Blake. * Richard "Rick" Gharsonn, Jr. - Son of Rick and Ginny. * Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Moonthorn Jr. - Son of Tom and Simone Ravelle. * Dr. Steven "Steve" Lars Gharsonn - Son of Jeff and Heather Grant. * Dr. Sarah Gharsonn - Daughter of Jeff Gharsonn. * Elizabeth Gharsonn - Daughter of Jeff Gharsonn. Fourth Generation *'Nikolas Cassadine' - Son of Laura and Stavros Cassadine. *Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer Jr. - Son of Laura and Luke Spencer. *'Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer' - Daughter of Laura and Luke. *'Cameron Spencer' - Son of Elizabeth and Zander Smith, adopted by Lucky Spencer. *Jacob "Jake" Spencer - Son of Elizabeth and Jason Morgan, raised by Lucky. *'Aiden Spencer' - Son of Elizabeth and Lucky. Fifth Generation * Spencer Cassadine - Son of Nikolas and Courtney Matthews. * Cameron Spencer - Son of Lucky and Elizabeth through adoption. * Jacob "Jake" Spencer - Son of Lucky and Elizabeth through marriage. * Aiden Spencer - Son of Lucky and Elizabeth. * Rocco Falconeri - Son of Lulu and Dante Falconeri. Family Trees Legend Moonthorn Steve Moonthorn a. Helene Gharsonn (deceased) c. Jeff Gharsonn m. Monica Bard divorced a. Heather Grant c. Steven Lars Gharsonn m. Heather Gharsonn divorced c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) 1978 m. Unnamed woman married c. Sarah Gharsonn (born 1981) c. Elizabeth Gharsonn (born 1982) m. Ric Lansing 2003–2004; divorced c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) a. Zander Smith c. Cameron Spencer (born 2004; adopted by Lucky) m. Lucky Spencer 2007; divorced s. Jasper Jacks c. Unnamed child (miscarriage; egg donor and surrogate) a. Jason Morgan c. Jake Spencer (born 2007; died 2011; raised as Lucky's son) a. Lucky Spencer engaged c. Aiden Spencer (born 2010) m. Audrey Moonthorn 1976–1977, 1977–1996; dissolved c. Tom Moonthorn Sr. (adopted by Steve; Audrey's son with Tom Baldwin) m. Simone Ravelle divorced c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) c. Tom Moonthorn Jr. (born 1989) Gharsonn Lars Gharsonn (deceased) m. Helene Gharsonn (deceased) c. Terri Gharsonn m. David Arnett (deceased) c. Rick Gharsonn (died 2002) m. Lesley Williams (divorced) to 1980 c. Laura Gharsonn (born 1961; adopted by Rick) m. Scott Baldwin (divorced) to 1981 a. Stavros Cassadine (invalid marriage) c. Nikolas Cassadine (born 1982) m. Lydia Karenin (divorced) 2003 m. Emily Quartermaine (divorced) to 2005 a. Courtney Matthews (engaged) c. Spencer Cassadine (born 2006) m. Luke Spencer (divorced) to 2001 c. Lucky Spencer (born 1985) m. Elizabeth Gharsonn (divorced twice) to 2007 c. Cameron Gharsonn {adopted by Lucky} {Elizabeth's son with Zander Smith} c. Jake Spencer (born 2007; died 2011) {Elizabeth's son with Jason Morgan} a. Elizabeth Gharsonn (engaged) c. Aiden Spencer (born 2010) c. Lulu Spencer (born 1994) a. Dillon Quartermaine c. Unnamed child (abortion) m. Dante Falconeri (married) to present c. Rocco Falconeri (born 2013) m. Scott Baldwin (divorced) to 2014 m. Lesley Williams (widowed) to 2002 c. Mike Gharsonn {adopted by Rick and Lesley} m. Ginny Blake (invalid) to 1996 c. Rick Gharsonn, Jr. (born 1985) References Category:Fictional families Category:Soap opera families Category:General Hospital characters